1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of motor vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been found that, in recent times, people are spending more and more time in their cars. It is not unusual for someone to spend several hours a day in his or her automobile. People spend hours commuting to and from work, running errands, driving children to and from school and after-school activities, and the like.
Spending so much time in a car makes cleanliness of the car an issue. This is especially true if children are in the car as the car may become cluttered. The possibility of cluttering the interior of the car increases as more time is spent in the vehicle. Likewise, the annoyance of such clutter generally increases as more time is spent in the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to clean the interior of a motor vehicle.
Many car wash establishments provide vacuum cleaner systems, and people can carry their home vacuum cleaner to their car to clean the car when desired. While effective, these methods are inefficient and cumbersome, and may not even be available when the vehicle owner must clean up a spill or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to efficiently clean the interior of a motor vehicle.
As mentioned above, presently available car cleaning systems are not always accessible when needed. For example, if a passenger in a motor vehicle spills food in the vehicle, it would be most efficient to be able to immediately remove that spilled food. However, presently, the vehicle generally must be driven to a location having vacuum cleaner equipment in order to clean that spill. This is inconvenient and cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to efficiently clean the interior of a motor vehicle, no matter when or where the cleanup is effected.